Anna Malfame and the Impenetrable Fog
by akiqueen
Summary: The fog is rising, the dementors are finished breeding. A bad omen. The dementors give power and security to the Death Eaters, who are returning to power. Anna Malfame, the daughter of Harry and Draco, is their target. Read of her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Anna Malfame is the daughter of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and starting her first year of Hogwarts. All seems peaceful until the dementor's fog clears; a sure sign of impending doom. The Death Eaters are rising, into power, in search of a way to kill the Malfames. The easiest way to do that, of course, lies with Anna. And the perfect person to do the job is Luscious Malfoy himself.**

**Disclaimer: This story was thought of before the seventh Harry Potter book was released. Therefore, pretend as if the seventh book never happened. Also, as stated in the summary, there is Harry/Draco, and there will be future pairings such as that in the future. **

Anna Malfame and the Impenetrable Fog

Chapter One

There was much weeping and crying in the newly refurbished Number Twelve, Grimwauld Place. It wasn't because of pain or sadness, though. The tears were coming out of my very proud parents. I'm Anna Malfame, a three-quarters-blood witch who had just been accepted into Hogwarts. I had to admit, though, that I am a very normal little girl, who had very un-normal parents. You see, my father is the famous Harry Potter. What's up with my last name, then? Well, my parents couldn't decide on whose last name to take upon marriage, and so made up their own. And who is my mother? Funny to say this, but I do not have a mother. Instead, I have another father, the famous almost-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. Harry and Draco, married after the defeat of Lord Voldemort so very long ago, were very good fathers. Though some Muggles would object to homosexual men or women adopting a child, Harry and Draco were not Muggles. They were wizards, and it was actually quite common for homosexual _wizarding_ couples to magically bear children. I had not yet asked how I was born, and my proud parents sighed in relief. I knew, as did my parents, that books would provide an answer to my questions anyway. And so, I was an avid reader. You could see Harry through my dark hair, tan skin, and green eyes. Draco showed through in my very porcelain and acute features; my face and my hair texture. There was also another thing that I had inherited from Draco, quite to my parents' amusement. I inherited the Malfoy smirk.

"We're going to Floo you to the Weasley's, okay honey?" Harry asked me.

"Yes dad, you've told me this a bazillion times already," I told him.

"We're sorry that we can't come, it's just that we don't want the entire wizarding world to know about us yet," Draco told me, planting a kiss on my brow.

"I know that too, father," I answered him, smiling. I threw the Floo powder into the ashes, and was instantly transported to the Weasley's. They were only other people other than the Zabini's who knew who my parents were. Once I walked out, I was suffocated with numerous hugs from Ronald Weasley, his wife Hermione Granger, and their two children. One was their elder daughter, Laura and her younger brother, Zackary. Laura had inherited her father's red hair, freckles, and love of chess. The only thing she inherited from Hermione, though, was her love of books. Zackary was more like Hermione; his hair was brown and bushy, but he still had freckles dotted across his nose.

"Anna, can you believe that we're finally starting Hogwarts?!" Laura yelled, pulling me by her hand as we walked into Diagon Alley. We stopped to buy books, materials, robes, and other things before stopping at the store for wands, I still needing one. I walked into the store, nervously waiting behind a black haired boy who seemed to be paying for his new wand. He turned around, and bumped into me, saying, "Watch where you're going!"

"But I was just standing here," I replied coolly, probably a spitting image of Draco. That seemed to spike recognition in the boy's eyes and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't see why that's necessary," I replied.

"I'm Lucas Chang," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Anna Malfame," I added on, avoiding him. Chang seemed shocked for a moment, for he noticed the change in my tone of voice. It wasn't cold and indifferent, it was something else; something which I knew he could quite put his finger on… Chang looked at me briefly, and left. I snickered to myself. I was messing with his mind, and I knew it. It was my inner Slytherin that made me act so cool. But it was also my inner Gryffindor, the side of me Chang had just witnessed, that had prevented me from making fun of him. He was, as everybody who was anybody knew, the bastard son of Cho Chang. I walked to the counter, Ollivander waiting for me. He didn't know who I was and so treated me politely and handed me various wands to try out. After several calamities, one wand subsided in my palm. Ollivander crooked up his eyebrow, looking at the wand.

"That's willow and unicorn hair. Eleven inches. Unyielding. Extremely effective with protective and defensive magic," he told me. I paid the money and left the store, Laura waiting for me, two owl cages in her hands.

"Your parent's preordered an owl," she said, handing the bird to me. It hooted sleepily, and woke up to find me gazing interestedly at its rust-colored feathers. The bird had intensely blue eyes, and looked at me expectantly. "It's a boy. Why don't you name it?" Laura added, looking at her own owl, "You should've seen my dad's face when I named mine. Lavender, meet my best friend Anna." I looked back at my own owl, it looking suspiciously familiar; but where could I of seen such an owl before?

"How about Dirigible, after those plums Algie's mum loves so much," I said, referring to the son of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Laura giggled, and we hurried back to Mr. Weasley, who still seemed mortified at Laura's choice of names.

I stood waiting at Platform 9 ¾, depressed. There were multitudes of students, each receiving the love of his or her parents. "Don't be so sad, Anna," Remus Lupin, a graying werewolf, told me, "You know that your parents can't come out in the public. It could attract attention of the wrong kind."

"I know, Uncle Remus," I said, hugging the daylights out of him, "But I can't help but imagine them here." The werewolf smiled, obviously at calling him my uncle. He wasn't really, but it sure felt like it. It also gave me an alibi if someone asked me who my parents were. Remus Lupin was my guardian, he signed all of my forms, and he would try and advertise that as much as he could. It made me feel a little bit guilty. He did so much for me, knew so much about me, but I barely knew anything about him. All I knew was that long ago, he refused Nymphadora's proposal for marriage, and hid in his room doing who knows what. I hugged him one last time, and entered the Hogwarts Express, waving back. I looked around, and found the place where Laura and Algie were sitting, and entered. The two smiled at me and we started to talk avidly of what we expected to see in Hogwarts.

"I'm perfectly sure that I'll be in Gryffindor, seeing as I'm a Weasley," Laura said happily.

"I think I'm going there too," Algie announced a little nervously, "What House do you think you'll be in, Anna?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Seeing as I don't know my parents…"

"Oh, sorry, Anna, but—"

"It's no problem. I think I see Lana in the room across from us," I said, getting up and leaving, and entering to find Lana Zabini reading calmly in her seat.

"How's Blaise and Pansy?" I asked her. She looked up, smiled, and locked the door to the room.

"How's Draco and Harry?" she answered back. It was our way of confirming who we were. She let her magazine drop, revealing a notebook scribbled with her various notes. That revealed her face which was thankfully inherited from Blaise. Her hair was cut short, like Pansy's, and her eyes were a mystifying brown.

"How's the Death Eater hunting going along," I asked her, sitting down, reading her newest notes.

"My dad's been suspecting something. But he reckons that the Death Eaters could come back to power anytime soon. Especially," she said, pointing at the window, "Since the dementors have finished breeding. See, the fog has finally lifted." I grimaced, and sat back. In no way were Lana and I stupid. We had known that my parents were hiding for a reason, and discovered that the Death Eaters were still at large, and would do anything to get rid of Harry Potter and the traitor Draco Malfoy. To make it worse, it would make it easier to get to them using me. Remus seemed to be the only one who knew that _I_ knew so much, but he never said anything. Seeing the worry in my eyes, Lana immediately changed the subject. "You know that Bill and Fleur's twins are attending Hogwarts?" she asked.

"What? I thought they were going to Beauxbatons?"

"Yeah, but I guess Bill wanted them to be with family," Lana answered. At that moment the twin girls, both blonde and charmingly beautiful, passed our door, making several boys drool. "It seems like they inherited the Veela charm as well," Lana added.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sorting ceremony began as soon as the first of the first years had walked in. Secretly anxious, I maintained my cool composure. Algie and Laura were sorted into Gryfindor, Lucas into Ravenclaw, and Lana into Slytherin. Finally, Headmistress McGonagall called me up. A weird silence filled the room as I walked up to the stool, waiting for the hat to make a decision. Of course, the hat new perfectly well of my parentage, but sure seemed to take its time thinking up of what house I would be in. "Are you courageous?" it asked me, nearly causing me to jump off the chair. "Because it doesn't look that way. You're smart—"

"I'd personally don't want to be stuck with Chang," I stated quietly. The hat was silent for another minute or so before deciding.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted, causing the Slytherin table to erupt in applause. I quickly glanced at Laura, who seemed mortified at the hat's decision. Best friends, I decided, were never meant to part. I joined Lana, who seemed just as surprised at the hat's decision.

"I really expected you to be put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or something. And don't really see you as sly or conniving. Actually, you're the complete opposite. You probably fit more into Hufflepuff, now that I think about it," Lana told me. I glared at her, but decided that she did have a point.

"Well, I personally didn't want to go to Ravenclaw because of Chang. And as for Gryffindor, the hat told me that I didn't have courage," I replied.

"You need to have a lot of courage in order to think up of our DE plan," Lana said, referring to the Death Eaters.

"Yes, but you're the one doing the actual spying."

"I only get what information my parents already know. Give yourself a little credit, Anna." Our talk ended as soon as the food appeared. It looked like we had entirely missed the Headmistress's speech. I nearly blushed at my disrespect, and continued eating.

I arrived at my room in the Slytherin dungeons, finding it miserably cold. I was sure to catch a cold with the temperature twenty degrees below zero. Although it was undeniably warm outside, I spelled the furnace into life, almost wishing that I had been persuaded into Ravenclaw. I looked at my schedule for the next day, grimacing at my first class. "Oh, no," I said, pointing it out to Lana, who had the exact same schedule as mine. She burst into a fit of giggling.

"It looks like he has managed to persuade the teachers as well," she stated, picking up a Hogwart's vest instead of a robe like everyone else.

"I'm going to be the biggest laughingstock of the entire school," I moaned. Lana giggled again, and then reasoned that we should get to sleep. In the morning, I was introduced to my other roommates, Florence Havours and Penelope Winston. The two seemed normal enough, but I didn't say anything more to them than "hi" and "good night". I then gazed down at my uniform, wondering why the rules had been bent to accommodate me. I had second doubts about leaving the dungeons that morning for breakfast, but Lana dragged me to the Great Hall. To my inner horror, for of course my expression screamed "what are you looking at", everyone turned to look at me. It wasn't every day that a Slytherin came in wearing a House vest over a neat and stylish blouse and a pink, frilly skirt that swayed whenever I even twitched. "Severus Snape owes me!" I told Lana over her fit of suppressed giggles.

Potions with said Snape was certainly interesting. My godfather, who I avoided hugging like the plague because of his greasiness, smiled whenever our eyes met and took off points from whoever was snide enough to make a comment about my skirt. At the end of the lesson, every house except for Slytherin was running negative. I wasn't completely sure over how that worked, but I wasn't complaining. I then had transfiguration with Professor Brown, Charms with Professor Vane, and History of Magic with Professor Binns. I also had Defense the Dark Arts with a bland-looking teacher, Professor Abbot. I had Herbology with Professor Longbottom who politely asked me how Remus was doing. The only people within the school that knew about me were Laura, Lana, Professor Snape, and Headmistress McGonagall. Of course, it still wasn't exactly smart to let that slip. Now everyone was referring me as "the werewolf's kid" when they thought I wasn't listening. Well, I wasn't a Slytherin to reckon with, as everyone learned on that fateful autumn day when I was ridiculed by some older Gryffindors.

"What's up with the skirt, wolfie?" one such Gryffindor asked, silently shaking in laughter with his friends.

"I thought you knew the answer, seeing as you're wearing one right now," I answered. The Gryffindor stared at me in amusement, and then parted his robes, like I had been planning him to do. While everyone was distracted, I pulled out my wand and transfigured his trousers into a flowery skirt. Every Slytherin burst in laughter, and seemed to have a new approach towards me. Draco wasn't kidding about this kind of stuff.

The Christmas holidays were coming up, and it was on a bright December morning that I received a letter from Dirigible. I untied the letter, pet the owl, and proceeded to read:

_Dear Anna,_

_I talked to the two lovebirds, and they agreed to let you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. The two, unbelievably, are still fighting over the house you were sorted into (H: I told you that your attitude would rub off on her! D: Well, I taught her well. And unless I'm mistaken, then you were the one who fell in love with that attitude. H: That doesn't mean she can go around and wear tight clothes and get to be known as the—God! D: Hey, if I didn't get that reputation, then you wouldn't have known I was gay! So shut up and kiss me!). I hope you don't mind staying at Hogwarts over Christmas._

_Much love,_

_Uncle Remus_

I grimaced, but kept my cool anyway. I didn't enjoy being away from them during Christmas, or even my birthday that October so long ago. Lana was going to her house over the holidays and so was everyone else. Harry probably still believed Hogwarts to be the safest place to be when hiding from dark magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The halls were eerily empty of students, and even the wizened Filch didn't feel like looking for trouble makers. The Weasley brothers were gone, and no one had gone and filled their shoes, yet. As I skipped down the stairs, quietly reminding myself that Slytherins do not skip, I passed a frosted over window. It was quite warm outside, even though it was winter. I was quite bemused by this, but paid no attention as I walked up to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall, for once, was curiously devoid of professors and students. I was about to ignore that too, but the air suddenly seemed thick and hard to breathe. A loud pop—almost a boom filled my ears, and a black fog enveloped the room. It cleared and I was suddenly facing a mirror image of Draco. The man, though, was noticeably older, and had a skull and snake mark on his left arm. We stood staring at each other. I took a step back, not sure if I should be scared of the man or not. "Are you Malfame?" he asked. He took several steps forward, taking out his wand menacingly. Not knowing what to do, I smirked.

"What's it to you?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed down into a glare.

"So you are Malfame," he drawled. I wasn't sure how he could tell, but I wasn't about to ask. "I didn't expect to find you this easily. But since I did, I guess it will make my job easier. Now Malfame, you have two options. You can either agree to come with me quietly, or you can try and run. But I warn you, running is not a very good option. I put Sleeping Draught into everyone's breakfasts, and ordered the house elves to deliver it first hand to everyone this morning. So no one is going to come to your aid."

"And why do you expect me to just come with you? What are you planning to do?"

"Ah, yes. It's all for revenge, of course," he said with a crazy glint in his eyes, "And you should expect to end up dead, my dear granddaughter." At that moment, he whipped out his wand, "_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted, sending my own wand flying from my hand. This was bad.

As I dropped to the ground in search for my wand, the man didn't hesitate to fling more spells at me, _Avada Kadavra_ among them. Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open, professors running in. Before one of them could stun the blonde man, though, he disappeared before my eyes, a familiar smirk on his face. From that, I knew exactly who it was. Severus dropped to his knees, inspecting me, not finding anything more than a couple of cuts and bruises. "It was _Lucius_," I told him, "I thought he was still locked up in Azkaban!" Severus looked at me with a guilty look, and so I decided to probe on. I probably wouldn't get any answers later on anyway. "Why does he want revenge? What's he planning to do?"

"I'm afraid that he's after you in order to get closer to your parents. He probably wants to kill Harry for destroying the Dark Lord… And I think he wants to get Draco the most you know… His own son betrayed him and more importantly, the Dark Lord. Not only that, but he sided with and then married Harry. It's no surprise that he's after them. But what I'm surprised at," Severus said while carrying me to the hospital wing, "Is that he's going after you to accomplish that." Severus bit his lip as Madam Patil tended my wounds.

"So now what?" I asked Severus, his brow still lined with worry.

"I'm not exactly sure. We weren't expecting this to happen," Headmistress McGonagall said from the doorway, head partly in her hands. "I guess we'll have to pretend like this never happened. I'll inform Lupin, the Weasley's, and the Zabini's about this. Otherwise, we can't have a repeat of 1995." I looked from her to Severus, wondering how I was expected to keep quiet about my near death.

Remus wrote to me immediately the next day, asking if I was alright, and writing about the concern of my fathers. Christmas day was ruined as well, because I couldn't enjoy the presents I received with the lingering memory of Lucius still in my mind. The image kept on replaying in my mind a million times over; the fog, him appearing out of nowhere, and him staring at me with eyes that I only saw on Draco's face before. Those eyes had scared me the most. Those eyes seemed to bore into me, to read my soul. It was no wonder that Draco had cut off ties with him.

Lana was the first person to approach me after the holidays. I was relieved that it was her. She understood my situation the most out of anyone. After comforting me, she managed to persuade me to open my Christmas presents, which I had left untouched. Remus and my fathers had sent me a photo album, which was filled with pictures of the two eating ice cream, walking in the park during Christmas, and taking care of me when I was younger. I received various books from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, including Hogwarts, a History. I also got a lot of other presents from my other friends. Finally, Lana handed me her own present. I carefully unwrapped the box and took out the silver chain that was inside. "It's a charm bracelet. Every year I'm going to give you a new charm," she said, pointing at the one already dangling on a tiny link. I looked more carefully at the charm, quite amazed. A tiny icicle was hanging from the link, beautifully glistening in the light. "It's magic, one of a kind, you know," Lana told me.

"My present doesn't even compare to this," I said, talking about the gift card to the most expensive Muggle clothing store I gave her.

"Nonsense. I need some new clothes for my wardrobe," she said. Lana loved clothes, and took pride in showing off her stuff whenever she got the chance. "Now let's get down to Transfiguration before the Professor kills us!"

My mind was off of Lucius for a greater part of the day. At night, though, I just couldn't get him out of my thoughts. What disturbed me the most, though, was how easily he had gotten into the school. I knew that the Headmistress would ensure the school's protection for the next year, but I couldn't help but be worried. Surely if a man could get in once, then he could do it again. But how did he gain the means to get inside? My mind shut down from thinking as I fell asleep, my train of thought forgotten the next day, and the days to come.


End file.
